1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gun propellants and is particularly directed to gun propellant formulations employing triaminoguanidine ethylenedinitramine as an oxidizer, to provide low isochoric flame temperatures and high mass impetus.
2. Prior Art
For several hundred years, investigators have been seeking to improve firearms and the propellants used in them. Many significant improvements have been made. However, as long as there is a demand for such weapons, the search for improvements will continue. In recent years, automatic guns have been developed which are capable of firing several thousand rounds of ammunition per minute. However, the gun propellants available heretofore have had isochoric flame temperatures in the range of 2400.degree.K to 3300.degree.K. As a result, the barrels of the automatic guns have tended to overheat and become warped quite rapidly. Consequently, it has been necessary to replace the gun barrels frequently, which reduces the effectiveness of such guns and adds considerably to the expense of operating such guns. While some prior art gun propellants are known which have lower flame temperatures, these cool-burning propellants generally also have significantly lower mass impetus.